


Hands to Yourself

by milyyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek is Thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milyyuri/pseuds/milyyuri
Summary: Otabek is thirsty and he's way too hormonal to be around his freshly acquired crush.





	Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wife).



The first time he noticed that Yuri occasionally wore thongs, Otabek nearly dented the armrest on his couch trying to think of anything else. Taxes, grandmothers, _anything_. Unfortunately for him, the more the Russian wore leather pants (which was directly related to how often they took bike rides together) the more he wore the thongs.

Not wanting to give up his time towards his newly budding friendship, he couldn't refuse to drive around town with Yuri simply because he wore thongs. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

It certainly wasn't his business whenever they went out to dinner with Victor and Yuuri and a couple other skaters and they sat in a booth. It certainly wasn't his business when Yuri decided on a whim to instead not ask Otabek to stand up whenever he needed to go to the bathroom, but slide right over the older boy's lap to exit the booth.

Otabek had to excuse himself for a moment to step outside, watch a couple videos of disgusting medical procedures, give himself a pep talk, and then return to the table. Yuri seemed pleased with himself, but the Kazakh couldn't figure out why.

When they decided to hang out and watch a movie together and Yuri decided the best place to rest his tired head was on the other's lap, Otabek had to literally stare at the corner of the television screen with such intensity that he didn't remember even a second of the film they picked out, much less the title.

As time went on, Yuri's hair grew, and soon it was almost to his waist. After finding a few too many blonde hairs all over his biking jacket, he decided to take it up with Yuri that maybe he should put it up when they were driving for both of their sakes.

Knocking gently on the blonde's hotel door and then quickly realizing it was unlocked, the man stepped inside and started searching for Yuri.

"Hello? Yura? I-"

Otabek's voice caught in his throat as the perfect image of Yuri tugging his leather pants over his ass was in the bathroom mirror. No thong this time. No _anything_ this time.

The Kazakh's vocal chords decided to quit, and he swiftly exited the hotel room and slammed the door shut behind himself once he reached his. Breathing heavily, the man swore. What was Yuri thinking? It was like he _wanted_ Otabek to find him like that!

Stretching before competitions was the worst. Every time he looked over at Yuri, the blonde would be doing this impossible move that made his mouth simply _water_. Did Yuri not know that he was mercilessly teasing him?

Yuri glanced over at Otabek, in an extended splits, and winked playfully. The older man choked on his spit, coughing and looking away.

Holy shit he was fucked.

The next day Yuri kept trying to make eye contact with Otabek, and the other refused. Every time he even glanced at the Russian's blue eyes he is rocketed back to that image in the mirror. His pants swiftly became uncomfortable.

The blonde pouted,"Beka, listen to me."

Otabek glanced over at Yuri, gaxe just slightly to the left of his head, and he swallowed and nodded.

With a flip of his hair, Yuri leant closer to the older boy and frowned,"You seem distracted. You know you need to focus on your skating or you'll fuck everything up. I expect you to give me a run for my money, Katsudon and the love bird retired and I'd hate to have to slack just so that you look better."

Otabek rolled his eyes, face flushed,"Sure, Yura. And I'm not distracted, I-"

Blue eyes stared hungrily into his, and the Kazakh gulped. Oh no, not now. He was still in exercise shorts after his run, there was no way he was going to be able to hide his hard on if it was coming on as strong as it felt.

"I- I'm just thinking of other things right now."

God damn it, Otabek. Couldn't make it any more vague? _Just thinking_ would have sufficed.

Yuri raised a brow, his toungue darting out to wet his lips. Oh god, it was going to be in the news. Famous Kazakh figure skater, age 25, dead from blood loss to brain because he had a massive boner because of his best friend.

"What things?"

_How it would be fantastic to nail you right now._

Oh god, not helping at all.

"You know. The future. Et cetera."

Clearly not pleased with the answer, the blonde huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. The curve of his lips when he was pouting was simply divine, how had he not noticed it before? It was-

"Beka. Are you even listening?"

Otabek blinked rapidly,"Yeah, sorry."

The blonde sighed,"You're always somewhere else nowadays. It's always hard to make conversation with you, much less make eye contact. You never really look at me anymore."

_Surely he knew what he was doing to Otabek. Surely._

The older man frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. The blonde scoffed.

"Whatever. Let me know when you figure life out, or whatever the fuck. Don't call me unless you can actually talk without drifting off every two seconds."

Oh, shit. Impulse control, Otabek needed impulse control. And he needed it NOW.

Faster than the man could even comprehend, Yuri was tugged close to his body and Otabek's gaze was locked on his eyes.

"Fuck." He breathed out, his eyes searching the blues of Yuri's. The blonde was wide-eyed, almost expectant, and especially pliant in his arms.

The blonde smiled softly and leant in, and _oh god he definitely had a boner_ , pressing a kiss to Otabek's lips more tenderly than humanly possible.

The Kazakh knew he had an obvious boner. He could feel it press into Yuri's thigh, but it made him feel a bit better that he wasn't the only one a little bit horny.

Yuri smirked,"I was wondering when you would crack and finally come to terms with it."


End file.
